Sonic03exe The Third Encounter
by DaekerCroft
Summary: Four long years after the events of Sonic02exe, Dominique's story continues as her search for Kyle resumes, as she is aided by a second entity, that calls itself Shadow. The disc may be gone, but the Blue Blur still lives...
1. The Second Shadow

**Sonic03exe The Third Encounter**

**An Original Story By DaekerCroft**

**Chapter One: The Second Shadow**

Dominique walked down the crowded high school hall, being knocked around by oncoming students as she made her way to her locker. Suddenly, a boy in a blue hoodie came out of no where and slammed right into her, sending her books flying, and knocking her onto the hard tile floor. Dom sat up angrily and began to gather her books. She looked up at the boy as he reached down to help her, and when she did, her stomach droped...

"K... Kyle!?" She said in utter shock.

The boy was identical to Kyle in every way, from head to tow, with a large grin on his face that made her uncomfortable. Dominique tried to make sense of the picture, as the boys eyes turned red, and his skin darkend and became rough and spiny. He no longer resembled Kyle in the slightest, but looked stinningly familier all the same. The dark figure spoke to her, in a deep growly voice.

"There's no way you can save him, not without my help Dominique".

The scene began to blur a warp, as the figure seemed to get further and further away. Eventually it was so distant, that it became nothing but a dark Shadow.

Dom woke up from the dream with an astonished gasp! It had been four years since Kyle had disappeared and nearly as long since she had encountered the evil entity within the disc, which she had dubbed "The Blue Blur". After all this time, a second entity had revealed itself to her, but for what purpose? Dom was ready to find Kyle anyway she could, and though the thought horrified her, she knew that she would have to find a way to summon this new entity. "There's no way you can save him, not without my help" the words echoed in head over and over as she wondered what the dark figure's intentions were.

Dominique got out of bed and walked down the stairs, still deep in thought. She looked out her kitchen window at the cloudy morning sky. _Oh Kyle_. she thought to herself. _Where on earth could you be?_

**To be continued...**


	2. The Blue Blur

**Sonic03exe The Third Encounter**

**An Original Story By DaekerCroft**

** Chapter Two: The Blue Blur**

Dominique got into her car and sat there for the longest time, unsure of where she was going. The hot summer sun made walking anywhere nearly impossible, it was the hottest summer her town had seen in many years, since when she and Kyle were young. As her thoughts returned to Kyle and the entity, she put her car into gear, and set out west towards the Cafe Ecijoir, a place she and Kyle had gone to many times when they were young, which she now visited almost every week since he had disappeared.

Dominique opened the Cafe door with a clang, as the bell above the doorframe swung over her. The waitress behind the counter gave her a warm smile as she entered, and Dominiqe gave a half hearted smile back. The waitress, whos name was Emma, was there almost every time Dom was. She always made a point of asking her why she was so down, but how could she tell her? _Oh you know, _she thought to herself, _my best friend was taken, possibly murdered by a blue entity that came out of a CD-ROM game. _Dom was unsure why she always chose to go to the cafe, as it never made her feel any better and often made things worse, but she couldnt think of anyplace else whenever Kyle crossed her mind.

Dom sat down in her usual spot with a cup of chilled tea, and stared out the window at the threatening rain clouds, deep in thought as always. As she stared out, her eyes slowly began to focus on the reflection of the cafe. She saw Emma, still behind the counter to the side, and a blurred blue figure, who stood at the back of the room. She got up quickly and spun around to see what it was, but standing right behind her, was Emma, who she did not see coming up in the reflection.

"Can I get you anything else?" Emma asked.

"No.. No thank you" Dominique replied.

Dom looked towards the back of the room, but the figure was nowhere to be seen. She slowly turned back towards the window, but stopped dead in her tracks. As Dom looked again into the reflection, her grip weakened and the tea cup dropped to the floor. Standing there in the reflection, right where Emma stood, was the entity, the blue blur.

Dom turned back to face Emma, whos eyes were now completely black, and tearing up with blood. As the thick dark blood ran down Emma's face, she spoke to Dom in monotone,

"He's dead you know, Tom as well. Go free while a still allow it, not even Shadow can help them now." she said with a sarcastic smile.

Dominique's eyes widened in horror, she wasn't asleep this time, and she knew it. Emma fell to the floor with a crash as her serving tray hit the floor, spilling its fragile contents. They she lay, completely still, seemingly unconcious.

Dom fled the cafe, too paniced to wonder if Emma was ok. She hastily got into her car and locked all the doors, as the clouds looming overhead gave way to a complete downpour. A growing feeling of dread swept over Dom, as she realised that what she suspected was right. Despite destroying the disc, the blue entity was still alive.

_Shadow._ She recalled the name the blue blur had used. _Is that the name of the Black Entity? _she thought to herself. Dominique wouldnt let her self for even a second believe that Kyle was dead. She knew what she had to do.

**To Be Continued...**


	3. Without A Soul

**Sonic03exe The Third Encounter**

**An Original Story By DaekerCroft**

**Chapter Three: Without A Soul**

Dominique gave a silent prayer as she lay down to sleep. She knew that the only way she had a Shadow of a chance to save Kyle, was to contact the black entity. Dom lay awake for hours, as the moon crept higher into the sky. She didn't feel tired, not one bit, which was odd because she hadn't had a decent rest in weeks.

Finally, around midnight, she got up and headed out into the hall, towards the bathroom. As she approached the door, she felt a sudden suffocating sense of disorientation and irrational fear, and as she looked around, she realised that she was no longer in her home. Dom found herself floating in a dark void, with nothing around her, except for a dark shape in the distance that was moving towards her. Dom was not afraid, for she knew exactly what awaited her, the entity that she sought, her only hope of finding Kyle.

As Shadow aproached, Dominique could hear his faint hissing laughter, and make out the constant stream of blood from his demonic eyes.

"I knew you would be back Dom," Shadow said with a large white grin. "It was only a matter of time".

"I saw him..." Dom replied. "In the cafe, he knew you had spoken to me, he said that Kyle was dead".

"And you honestly think he was telling the truth?" Shadow retorted with a sneer "He's a soul eater Dominique, he lies and decives to get what he wants".

"And... what does he want?" Dom asked.

"Isn't is obvious?" Shadow chuckled "He wants YOU foolish girl, you destroyed his only tie to the physical world, so now he needs a replacement, he needs you."

It was then that Dominique realised what Shadow was saying. _He doesn't want my soul _she realised, _he wants to use me as some kind of totem!_

"Now listen closely Dominique" said Shadow with a serious expression "Without my help, you yourself will be helping HIM return to your world. But if you have no soul..."

"What.. What are you saying" Dom asked with a sudden dread.

"If you have no soul," Shadow replied "Then he can't use you to enter the physical world."

"I won't let you have my soul!" Dom yelled.

"Just think of it as... a loan."

Dominique felt a sudden pounding in her chest, like her heart were about to burst. Shadow got closer, and closer, so close, that she could feel his quill-like spines brushing her arms.

"I will return this in due time my young friend," Shadow said with a smile "Untill then, I will be with you every step of the way, I will be your Shadow..."

Dom awoke on the floor beside her bed, wrapped in her covers. She sat up, looking around, wondering if it all had actually happend. Suddenly, she noticed something that left her with no doubt in her mind. There she stood, in the middle of her room, alive as ever, but her heart was not beating...

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
